


Gemstones

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, But Luna is still a witch, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Pagan!Luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Luna brings in a new haul of gemstones to show her girlfriend Ginny.





	Gemstones

“And these crystals should help you sleep better, and these are supposed to promote clarity of thought, and these are … well, I can't remember what these are for, but I have the business card things somewhere,” Luna assures her, looking around in her bags. It is a pretty hopeless task, with her hands still stuffed full of new stones. 

Ginny doesn't quite understand why Luna insists on buying gems that may or may not help a person win the lottery (Ginny's money is on NOT), but she doesn't really have to. She just has to support her girlfriend in her interests, even when they're not shared between them.

“Aren't they beautiful?” Luna gushes, looking down lovingly at the healing crystals in her hands. 

“I think you're beautiful,” Ginny responds easily, looking down lovingly at the healing girl in her life. 

“Ginny.” Luna gives her one of those looks that says, _“you know it's dumb that you always do that but I won't actually tell you to stop because I secretly do kind of like that you always do that.”_

Ginny gives her one of those looks that says, _“I know you like it, so shush.”_

Luna lifts a pink stone. “This one brings love to your life.”

“You looking for more love?”

“More love is always a good thing,” Luna informs her. “Doesn't mean I'm looking to replace you.”

“If you say so,” Ginny pretends to grumble. 

“I love you, Ginny.”

Ginny smiles and takes the stone gently from her hands. Holds it close. Presses it to her lips while looking at Luna. “Love you too.”


End file.
